El menor de dos males
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Post-Guerra/ Nara Shikamaru se ve orillado a fungir como profesor en la Academia, pero ¿Qué tan problemático puede llegar a ser su primer día como para que a solo horas de su estreno, se cuestione su elección?/ —¡Maldición! —juró Shikamaru con somnolencia—. Esto es en verdad fastidioso/ Tercer Lugar del Reto: Primer Día en la Academia Ninja del Foro la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Título: **El menor de dos males

**Autor:** Mar Angys Dreams

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Pareja: **Shikamaru/Temari

**Extensión: **3.125 palabras netas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, sus personajes y el mundo shinobi, son propiedad de su creador, el genio, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el reto **Primer día en la Academia Ninja** del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

* * *

**Parte I: Visos de inteligencia**

La duda es uno de los nombres de la inteligencia. Por eso, Nara Shikamaru –no calificado en vano como el shinobi más brillante del País del Fuego- dudaba constantemente de las buenas intenciones del Hokage luego de que, en el último momento, lo reintegrara en sus labores de jounin como profesor de planta de la Academia. No obstante, después de abdicar a su postulación para formar parte del Consejo de Konoha, (asunto que consideraba, por demás, problemático), al domador de sombras no le quedaba de otra, que obedecer las órdenes del Rokudaime; aun cuando sabía de buena tinta que Uzumaki Naruto, lo había hecho solo para vengarse o, en su defecto, orillarlo a reconsiderar su decisión de darse de baja como futuro miembro del Consejo.

—¡Maldición! —juró Shikamaru con somnolencia, como por doceava vez en lo que iba del día, mientras trataba, en balde, de escribir sobre un pergamino una serie de jutsus (las técnicas básicas) que planeaba enseñar durante su período como sensei en la Academia Ninja—, esto es en verdad fastidioso.

Temari, quien desde hace un rato lo miraba con expresión absorta, caminó hacia él y colocando sus manos sobre cada uno de los hombros desnudos del joven para reconfortarlo, besó la coronilla de la melena castaña oscura que, como cosa muy rara, el chico Nara llevaba suelta, cayéndole como cascada sobre el dorso.

—Buenos días —lo saluda la muchacha, haciendo que el más perezoso del clan de los ciervos desviara su completa atención a ella—. ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

Shikamaru torció el morro, camuflageado una sonrisa forzada. La verdad, le daba lo mismo. No es como que no le gustara la comida de Temari, o que no se deleitara con el hecho de que fuera, precisamente, ella quien le preparara el desayudo, pero este día: el primero como profesor y de pasada el más aburrido de su vida; todo lo le daba igual. Encogiéndose de hombros, le dijo:

—Creo que comeré algo de cereal.

La chica lo miró de soslayo y comprobó con pesar que hoy tampoco era un buen día para decirle a su novio/prometido (ella ya ni sabía que rotulo ponerle a su relación) que tenía poco más de un mes de embarazo. Se había enterado hace una semana y el momento ideal para tal anuncio, seguía sin propiciarse.

—Está bien —suspiró ella con impotencia, segura de que Shikamaru no notaria su estado hasta que la panza no le cupiera por la puerta.

Pero estaba equivocada, porque el chico siempre advertía cualquier cambio que tuviera que ver con ella. Así como acababa de darse cuenta de su súbito cambio de ánimo. En realidad, desde hace un año, cuando por fin la Cuarta Guerra concluyó y la rubia de Suna se decantó por aceptar un puesto diplomático en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, la actitud desinteresada del chico mutó drásticamente de apática a una de total beneplácito. Y así fue como tres meses después de su traslado a Konoha, Temari se mudó al pequeño loft que anteriormente Shikamaru había compartido con Akimichi Chouji.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó sin despegar la vista del pergamino, pero, aún así, estaba al pendiente de su reacción por el rabillo del ojo. De esa manera, la vio titubear para finalmente negar con la cabeza y luego poner la respuesta en palabras:

—Nada —volvió a vacilar, ante la, ahora atenta, mirada del joven jounin, pero su contestación fue exactamente la misma—, no pasa nada.

De más está decir que Shikamaru no le creyó ni media de sus cuatro palabras, pero como ya se le hacía tarde, prefirió no insistir en el tema. _Ya ella me lo dirá cuando esté preparada,_ caviló y una vez que terminó el pergamino, se levantó de la mesa, fue a por sus cosas a la habitación y un momento después se presentó vestido de pies a cabeza y con el pelo amarrado en la típica cola de caballo en punta. Tomó su Tanto de la mesa donde antes había estado escribiendo y se lo ajustó a la parte trasera del chaleco táctico a través de la usual correa marrón. Al mirar la hora, verificó que tenía menos de diez minutos para llegar a la Academia, por lo que se apremió, silenciando otra maldición en contra del actual líder de la aldea y de cierta kunoichi de cabello rosa. Los responsables de su desgracia.

**Parte II: El preámbulo de una mala decisión**

Un beso rápido en los labios, selló el ritual de despedida entre él y Temari. En seguida, se encaminó a su destino con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y la mirada clavada en el cielo mientras que con la desolación de un condenado a muerte admiraba a sus adoradas y libres nubes. _Solo van de aquí para allá sin que nadie les diga que hacer,_ suspiró con ostensible envidia.

Para aquellos que se lo preguntan, la mala suerte de Shikamaru comenzó hace ocho días cuando al muy tarado se le ocurrió que desafiar al vigente Hokage, haciéndole saber sus pretensiones de no tomar el puesto como consejero, no sería para tanto. Craso error el suyo, porque Naruto que tiene de compresivo lo que Kakashi de mojigato, tomó represalias para obligarlo aceptar, y como ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a quitar el dedo del renglón, aquí tienen ustedes: Nara Shikamaru estaba a minutos de vivir uno de los peores primeros días en la vida de cualquier jounin de Konoha cuya vocación no sea, precisamente, enseñar a una jauría de aspirantes a gennins. _Menuda molestia._

Haruno Sakura, quien de haber aceptado él el ofrecimiento del rubio, sería su nueva compañera, trató de hacerle ver lo ventajoso de convertirse en Anciano de la Aldea. Para empezar, según palabras de la pelirrosa, tendría dinero más que suficiente para empezar a construir una mansión en las inmediaciones del Valle Nara y de pasada le sobraría para comprar (o terminar de pagar) el anillo de compromiso que hace unos meses ella lo cachó viendo en la joyería de la villa; el cual no costearía ni con el salario de tres años de un ninja de nivel jounin. Sin embargo, ninguno de esos tentadores beneficios fue suficiente para contrarrestar el hecho de que, para él que conocía al dedillo el carácter impertinente de Naruto, ser el consejero de un Hokage que jamás tomaría en cuenta sus consejos, era el preámbulo de una mala decisión, pero según el derrotero de los recientes acontecimientos, no tan malo como su negativa.

**Parte III: Un vil chantaje**

Casi al llegar a su destino, Shikamaru alzó la vista y un gran sombrero rojo con blanco que -pese a ocultar el rostro de su portador que también venía envuelto en una túnica blanca- revelaba perfectamente la identidad del Jinchuriki, hizo que se le estragara el estómago.

—¡Hasta que llegas! —celebra Uzumaki Naruto con su acostumbrada sonrisa de tótem—, te estaba esperando para darte una última oportunidad de desdecirte.

El chico Nara le puso su mejor expresión de pocos amigos y siguió su camino hacia la entrada de la Academia como si nada. Podía carecer de motivación para casi todo, pero tenía dignidad; así que primero muerto que bañado en sangre. Esto se había vuelto un juego de poder y no sería precisamente él quien perdería. Al menos, con eso contaba.

—Entiendo —se lamentó el Rokudaime con un marcado aire de falsa resignación—; no estás interesado. Aunque me pregunto ¿No lo estarías ni siquiera por esto?

Como atraída por una fuerza magnética, la cabeza de Shikamaru se volvió. Entonces la palidez se hizo en su rostro cuando casi de inmediato reconoció en las manos de Naruto el cofre aterciopelado del anillo que desde hace cuatro meses había apartado en la joyería.

—¡No me jodas! —imprecó, furibundo, mientras mentalmente despedazaba al rubio y a la integrante femenina del antiguo equipo siete—. ¿Tú para que lo quieres?

—Creo que a Hinata le gustaría —recitó Naruto con donaire, repitiendo cada una de las palabras que Sakura le había trazado. Cuando estos dos planearon traer a Shikamaru al camino del bien (llámese: Consejo de Konoha) no estaban jugando—; supongo que sería un excelente regalo de bodas.

De repente, la expresión compungida de Shikamaru se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, siendo sustituida por una gran mueca de victoria.

—Hablando de bodas… —su sonrisa se ensanchó—. ¿Qué crees que haría Hinata si se entera de lo que hiciste en tu despedida de soltero?

Esta vez, quien palideció fue el rubio, porque, vamos, puede que la chica Hyuga no le dejara plantado en el altar por _esa bobería_, pero bien que podía ganarse un rapapolvo prenupcial, que no tenía ni cinco de ganas de bancarse. Miró a Shikamaru como si éste acabara de cometer un crimen de lesa humanidad y con voz trémula, advirtió:

—Tú no serías capaz.

—Ponme a prueba.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas; sorprendido el uno, divertido el otro. Ahora, era Shikamaru quien tenía la sartén por el mango. Por lo que Naruto supo, enseguida, que su plan de soborno acababa de aterrizar en el caño. Sin embargo, su carácter hiperactivo lo impelió a seguir hacia delante:

—No olvides que soy tu superior —le conmina, cruzándose de brazos a la vez que sus ojos se achicaban, amenazantes, hasta convertirse en una fina línea.

A lo que Shikamaru responde con una sonrisa:

—Y tú no olvides que yo soy más inteligente… —_que tú y que Sakura,_ completa para sus adentros, seguro de que la Haruno es la mente maestra detrás del infructuoso plan. Vuelve a hundir sus manos en los bolsillos para finalmente adicionar—; y si me disculpas, tengo una clase que dar.

**Parte IV: La hora cero**

Después de media hora en el salón de clases, sus ganas de huir se habían multiplicado, por lo menos, en un millar al cuadrado. Y es que el boicot de Sakura y Naruto no había terminado con el asunto del anillo. ¡NO! Los muy desgraciados, aparte de, prácticamente obligarlo a dar clases; habían puesto bajo su tutela al grupo de los reprobados. Sí, sus alumnos, eran todos aquellos que el año pasado suspendieron sus exámenes para convertirse en gennins y que además, según fuentes extraoficiales, eran conocidos como el azote de los profesores. Un grupo de desadaptados. Todas unas joyitas.

Cuando Shikamaru entró al aula, treinta minutos antes, en el ambiente reinaba la algarabía y por mucho que llamó a la calma para que tomaran asiento, _los engendros_ no le dieron bola. Solo por eso tuvo que emplear un método algo más radical. Así que, hizo un par de sellos con las manos y usando su habitual tono quedo, declamó las siguientes palabras:

—¡Kagemane no Jutsu! —entonces, todos los estudiantes que hace un instante se movían como locos de aquí para allá y de allá para acá, perdieron el control sobre sus cuerpos a la par que notaban como una gran sombra los unía al espectro que ahora consideraban a su nuevo sensei— Ahora que tengo su atención —dijo, mirando satisfecho los rostros espantados de los adolescentes— Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru y a partir de hoy seré su maestro.

El silencio se hizo en el salón por varios largos minutos.

—Sen-sensei —dijo una chica rubia desde las gradas superiores, que se esforzaba por reprimir su tartamudeo. Extrañamente le recordó a Ino cuando iban a la Academia—. ¿Por qué no podemos movernos?

—Porque están bajo mi Jutsu de Posesión de Sombras —explicó Shikamaru con deje didáctico mientras el rostro de los aspirantes a gennins se contraían en una mueca de confusión y terror—; ósea que —apostilló, dando un par de zancadas y siendo imitado involuntariamente por la jauría de chicos-, harán todo lo que yo —y diciendo esto tomó asiento al mismo tiempo que los demás y se dispuso a empezar la rutina.

Unos minutos después, cuando el efecto del Jutsu se hubo pasado, la clase volvió a su bochinche original. Al parecer, el miedo/respeto que Shikamaru había despertado momentos antes, se disipó cuando los repitientes se dieron cuenta de que a su sensei le daba lo mismo estar allí o en la Conchinchina.

Shikamaru estaba recostado sobre el escritorio en una pose de derrota, a la espera de que sus estudiantes copiaran las_ Reglas del Mundo Shinobi_ que anotó en el encerado como parte de la primera unidad de su, aún para él, aburrido plan de estudio. No entendía de dónde sacaban esos chicos tanta energía para seguir moviéndose. Recordó que cuando él era un aspirante a gennin, lo único que le interesaba era dormir (razón por la que las tizas y borradores de sus senseis siempre aterrizaban en su cabeza). Y es que a pesar de poseer un coeficiente por encima de 200, él siempre había sido la nota discordante del espíritu estudiantil; hoy como profesor, no era la excepción. Volvió a mirar de reojo a la clase mientras barajeaba la posibilidad de hacer un Clon de Sombra y marcharse a algún tejado a observar las nubes, pero sus alumnos parecían demasiado _problemáticos._

_¿Por qué no pudo tocarme unos estudiantes normales?, _se cuestionó, rozando el hastío.

—Shikamaru-sensei —llamó su atención la misma niña de hace un momento que, según corroboró al pasar la lista de asistencia, respondía al nombre de Utatane Dinna—. ¿Puedo ir al baño?

El improvisado maestro hizo una seña descuidada con la mano, indicándole que siguiera. Un cuchicheó ahogado de risas, que hubiera despertado hasta el interés del desenfadado Kakashi, fue la cortina musical de fondo para que Shikamaru se quedará dormido. Se despertó, alrededor de tres cuartos de horas después, cuando el timbre que anunciaba el receso de la mitad de la jornada laboral hizo un eco estruendoso en sus oídos. Al abrir los ojos, notó que sus estudiantes ya se movilizaban hacia la salida.

—¡Esperen! —la voz le salió con debilidad y ronquera, pero aún así logró que un considerable número de estudiantes lo atendieran—. ¿A dónde creen que van?

Los chicos se detuvieron para mirarlo; algunos escondían el rostro, otros acallaban una carcajada, pero ninguno fue capaz de responder.

—Es la hora del descanso —replicó una voz de sobra conocida-; te traje el almuerzo.

La expresión de lasitud del Nara se dulcificó cuando en el umbral del salón vio apostada a Temari, vistiendo su típico yukata de verano, atado con su obi rojo favorito. Ella le devolvió el gesto con una esplendida sonrisa.

Enseguida, caminó hacia la puerta y al pasar delante de la rubia, sintió algo hacer fuerza en su brazo.

—¿Qué esto? —preguntó Temari, señalando la espalda del chico.

Shikamaru se miró la cola al tiempo que inquiría:

—¿Qué es qué?

Y entonces lo vio. _Esos engendros,_ aprovechándose de su siesta, habían pegado en la parte trasera de su chaleco táctico una especie de papel bomba (menos peligroso que el original, que al estallar cuando mucho y le rasgaría un poco la ropa) utilizado para entrenamientos de nivel sub-gennin.

—¡Bastardos! —bufó sin saber a quién dirigir su ira mientras se deshacía del explosivo. Temari solo rompió en algazaras.

—Supongo que no eres su profesor favorito.

—Supongo que no —se mostró de acuerdo, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

**Parte V: La motivación de un genio perezoso**

¡Joder! Claro que le había molestado la broma de mal gusto que le gastaron esos psicoterroristas. Él había sido Subcomandante de la Cuarta División de la Alianza Shinobi, _maldita sea_, y librado un centenar de batallas que les proporcionaba la libertad y la paz de la que esos chiquillos insolentes disfrutaban actualmente ¿Entonces, cómo se atrevían? Hum, pero se la iban a pagar. Ellos no sabían con quien se habían metido. Sus alumnos, ahora figuraban en su Libro Bingo personal, junto con Naruto y Sakura. _¡Pobres ilusos!_

—Shikamaru —lo llamó la rubia, interrumpiendo sus maquinaciones—. ¿Qué nombre te gustaría ponerle a nuestro primer hijo?

El chico despegó la cabeza del travesaño del mueble donde estaba recostado y la miró con extrañeza.

—Aún no he pensado en eso —reconoció.

La chica retomó su labor de escribir quién-sabe-qué en un cuaderno de notas al tiempo que sin más rodeos soltaba:

—Pues deberías.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber, inquieto.

—Porque estoy embarazada —anunció ella a bocajarro antes de que, como siempre, se arrepintiera.

El chico Nara casi se cuaja de risa por la indudable chanza que le estaba jugando su novia, pero al percibir la seriedad en su semblante, Shikamaru juraría que por un minuto el corazón le dejó de latir.

—¿Qué tú qué? —escupió tras una interminable pausa. Un ninja que paseaba por el pasillo, cargando una pila de libros, se les quedó mirando.

—Que tengo poco más de un mes de embarazo —suspiró con alivio por la mesurada reacción de su flojo predilecto.

—¿Em-ba-ra-za-da? —salmodió aún con trazos de incredulidad.

Ella solo se limitó a asentir, esperando su respuesta.

Para él, eso lo cambiaba todo. Para empezar las doscientas dos estrategias que había fraguado para escarmentar a sus alumnos, tendrían que quedarse en el aire. Ahora mismo iría a hablar con el Rokudaime para ponerse a su servicio. Necesitaba más que nunca conseguir ese anillo y una casa más grande. _Una casa. Un hijo. Una esposa,_ enumeraba, frenético, su superdotado cerebro.

—¿Qué pasa? —indagó ella con la voz casi lánguida.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna del chico frente a ella, que parecía demasiado turbado como para ser capaz de enhebrar un par de palabras en una simple frase. La verdad, estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo cuentas mentales de cuánto dinero le exigiría a Naruto a cambio de aceptar el puesto como consejero. Claro que él tenía otras condiciones. La primera, como era obvio, era pedir junto con su aumento de sueldo, una dispensa para irse de luna de miel al País de las Olas. La segunda era sencilla, Naruto debía prometer no hacer caso omiso de sus consejos. La tercera y, por ahora, la más importante; jamás, a no ser que se tratara de un caso de vida o muerte (ya después estipularía que condiciones entraban en esa categoría) debía ser interrumpido cuando estuviese jugando una partida de Shogi.

—Shika… —empezó Temari, nerviosa.

—¡Voy a ser papá! —exhaló él con inflexión de júbilo, abrazando a la futura señora Nara—. Voy a tener a un hijo —que por supuesto, de ser varón, se llamaría como su papá: Shikaku.

El pelicastaño tomó a Temari de la mano y la levantó de un bote. De inmediato, se encaminaron fuera de la Academia. Ese fue su primer y último día como sensei. Ese fue el peor y el mejor día de su vida. Después de todo, ser miembro del Consejo de Konoha no podía ser tan malo. En definitiva, acababa de elegir entre dos males, el menor.

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno, este es mi humilde aporte. Es mi segundo OneShot, pero es la primera vez que escribo una historia donde el personaje principal es Shikamaru. Espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente como para que me honren con sus reviews. **

***N/A: a todos aquellos que siguen mis otros fics, quisiera hacerles saber que no he tirado la toalla con las historias, es solo que tuve un ligero inconveniente con mi laptó (me la formatearon sin mi autorización y se me perdieron documentos importantes, entre ellos, capítulos sin publicar de mis fics en proceso) por lo que ahora estoy en una exhaustiva etapa de reescritura. Ojalá comprendan y les prometo que estarán sabiendo de mí pronto.***

**Gracias por leer y que tengan una feliz vida. **


End file.
